


What Remains of Bruce Wayne

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 有人在北极的一艘外星飞船里发现了一本日志，一个叫克拉克·肯特的记者叙述了他和布鲁斯·韦恩的一些过往。





	What Remains of Bruce Wayne

伊恩·克伦特带着他的科考队来到北极已有两个月。

此时是2315年，地球资源的枯竭几乎已经板上钉钉，人类开始把目光投向更广袤的宇宙，在太阳系——甚至银河系外寻找能够供人类族群保持火种的栖息地。

伊恩不这么想，他觉得太阳系以外的其他地方肯定是早就没救了。他在图书馆的资料库里看过那个老掉牙的故事：21世纪，也就是300年前，地球上是曾经有外星人存在的——超人、火星猎人、鹰女等等，上面还配有他们的照片呢。他们不光是外星人，还是拥有特异能力的超级英雄。可是如果连这些拥有超能力的超级英雄们都跑来地球避难，那他们的母星又能好到哪里去呢……不过后来谁也没再见过他们了，伊恩也难说这个所谓的“正义联盟”是否真的存在过，反正他也懒得去探究他们的真实性。他没什么远大的抱负，只想带着他的团队在北极赶紧拿出点成果来，然后揣上自己的那份分红回到家里去和老婆孩子团聚。感谢北极恶劣的天气和环境，这份工作的薪水还挺高。 

他们在两周前发现了这艘外星飞船。巨大的船体，流线型的船身，建造风格和技术明显绝非出自地球人之手。飞船里的导航系统似乎已经失效，否则就是他们没有找对方法开启，伊恩不得不带着他的人用最原始的方式去探索其中的每一间舱室。他们在昨天终于打开了第四间舱室的大门，夜班的那伙人把清点出来的物品都堆在了走廊上的保温箱里，等着伊恩去亲自过目。

大多数东西没什么特别的，甚至看起来完全就是几个世纪前的地球古董，但一个不起眼的笔记本引起了伊恩的注意。这是一本很普通的日志，封面署名是“克拉克·肯特”，扉页上标明的日期是2025年，可日志看上去很新，伊恩猜纸张可能经过了特殊的处理。

 

> **给看到这本日志的人：**
> 
> **我叫克拉克·肯特，是这本日志的主人。如果你们的文明不曾断代，去查我的名字，我生活在公元20世纪末与21世纪初，是一位得过普利策奖的美国记者。我以职业道德起誓，在这里我说的一切都绝对属实。**
> 
> **我不知道你是谁，也不知道你会在什么时候看到这本日志，但无论如何，我希望你能看到最后。**
> 
> **我将要讲述一个简短又无聊的故事。故事的主人公叫做布鲁斯·韦恩，他是一位精明的富豪，同时也是我的丈夫。在这个名字下没有什么太出色的功绩，但对我来说他仍是21世纪最伟大的人之一。出于个人情感上的因素，我希望人们能记住他的名字，这也是我写下这本日志的初衷。**
> 
> **在讲述整个故事之前，我必须得诚实地向你坦白两件事：**
> 
> **第一、布鲁斯·韦恩的另一重身份是哥谭的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠；**
> 
> **第二、如果你了解这个代号，我要讲的故事可能会让你十分惊讶——因为蝙蝠侠并非真实存在的超级英雄，他只是我以一己之力所编织的一个巨大的谎言……**

  
 

蝙蝠侠？伊恩知道这个代号，在他看过的故事里，蝙蝠侠是正义联盟的顾问。这个名字通常会和超人一起出现，有人管他们叫“世界最佳拍档”。如果这个姓肯特的记者所言非虚，那么这将是伊恩了解一段300年前历史的一手资料，他决定先看下去再说。

 

> **我和布鲁斯·韦恩的初遇是一次命中注定的偶然。**
> 
> **我记得那是千禧年——抱歉，不知道你们现在还用不用这个称呼，公元2000年的3月10日，我在大都会登上了黎明弗吉尼亚号游艇，准备前往哥谭进行一次采访任务。**
> 
> **游艇的预订系统不知出了什么差错，把我和一个叫“约翰·史密斯”的年轻人分到了同一间单人客房里。乘务员很遗憾地告知我们船上的舱位已满，无处调换。那时我们都还年轻气盛，谁也不让着谁，谁也不愿意主动做那个去甲板上吹夜风的人……所以最后我们只能尴尬地待在那间狭小的客房里，挤在同一张床上，在彼此的讥讽和挖苦中度过了一整夜。结果你猜怎么着，第二天到了哥谭，我才发现这个“约翰·史密斯”就是我要采访的对象布鲁斯·韦恩。**
> 
> **布鲁斯和我很快成为了好朋友。我们都是身怀理想和抱负的年轻人，以打击犯罪为目标，以改变世界为己任。而他比我更富有激情，隔着一道海湾我都能感觉到他心中的热忱，听到他澎湃的心跳，我猜这应该和他童年的家庭经历有关。**
> 
> **他的英国管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生给我讲了布鲁斯童年的故事。和世界上半数的富豪继承人一样，布鲁斯也有一个十分离奇又悲惨的身世。在他九岁时，他的双亲玛莎和托马斯死于一场毫无征兆的街头抢劫。蒙面的劫匪为了217美元的现金和一串珍珠项链把布鲁斯变成了一个孤儿，并在此之后销声匿迹，再未出现过。**
> 
> **或许是由于对警察们的失望，又或许是受到了其他人的影响——彼时的超人已经是一位声名显赫的超级英雄了，布鲁斯也萌生了戴上面具、披上披风去街头打击犯罪的想法。他在留学期间学到了一些挺厉害的功夫：泰拳、巴西柔术、合气道还有一些我叫不上名字的中国武术等等。我曾告诫他最好不要这么做，但他根本不听。**
> 
> **出去夜巡的第一个晚上，布鲁斯就惹上了哥谭本地一个很有名的黑帮。最后他断了5条肋骨，肩部和腹部各中了两枪，还因为钩枪使用角度不当摔断了一条腿。他在床上整整躺了两个月才恢复如初，并在痊愈之后就迅速放弃了亲自上阵的想法。布鲁斯很聪明，我也很欣慰，他知道自己不应该拿生命冒险，在韦恩企业无数财富的庇护下他还能做更多好事。**
> 
> **为了逗布鲁斯开心，我在一个可以自由注册的新闻论坛上用笔名发表了一系列关于“蝙蝠侠”的故事。这是布鲁斯想出来的代号，没有什么特别的意思，就是因为他家庄园的地下生活了一大群蝙蝠而已。那时我年资尚浅，但已经有了数次采访超人的经历，对超级英雄的行事风格可以说是经验丰富。人们很快就相信了我写的故事，甚至还有不少哥谭居民信誓旦旦地宣称自己在夜晚的街头见过这位神出鬼没的黑色义警。**
> 
> **布鲁斯也读了我写的故事，他假装毫不在意地讽刺了我对于蝙蝠车和蝙蝠机运作原理的捏造——这不能怪我，布鲁斯有好几个工科相关的学位，而我仅有的一个学位是以“文学”结尾的，但我仍能看出来他很开心。后来迪克也看到了我写的故事——哦等等，我是不是忘记提了，就在我们认识后不久，布鲁斯从马戏团收养了一个叫理查德·格雷森的男孩。和布鲁斯的悲惨经历一样，迪克的父母成了黑帮斗争的牺牲品……总之，迪克撒娇般地央求我把他也加进去。**
> 
> **就这样，蝙蝠侠与罗宾——活力双雄诞生了。**
> 
> **迪克是我见过的最阳光、最有活力还相当贴心的年轻人。布鲁斯收养了迪克之后变得开朗了许多，他不再像过去那样愤世嫉俗了。我们一起度过了几年美好的时光。我在论坛里奋力写作，创造了一个又一个脍炙人口的蝙蝠侠故事，与此同时保持着作为一个调查记者去揭露黑暗的本职。布鲁斯则把精力转向了慈善事业，他资助了哥谭和大都会的几所孤儿院，还给哥谭警局捐了几笔钱，用以改良他们落后的装备和基础设施。**
> 
> **那时我曾以为，这将是布鲁斯摆脱他童年阴霾的第一步。但不久之后，我就深刻体会到了什么叫做天道不幸、厄运缠身。**

  
 

走廊上实在是太冷了——船舱的主入口被他们破开了一个大洞，刺骨的寒风正一个劲地往里钻。隔着宽大的棉衣和厚底的皮靴，伊恩还是觉得自己马上就要被冻僵了。他匆匆合上了笔记本，用随身的仪器胡乱地扫描了一下，确定上面并没有任何放射性物质。他把本子装进了收纳袋，揣进了怀里，打算返回基地后再看。

伊恩在生活基地里用更精密的设备确定了笔记本的年代，这的确是一本来自于300年前的日志。他真的去查了“克拉克·肯特”这个名字，日志主人没有说谎，这位记者在公元2012年获得了普利策奖，获奖的那篇文章还叫做《为何这个世界不需要超人》。伊恩又检索了文中提到的两个人物——布鲁斯·韦恩和理查德·格雷森，前者是新泽西州哥谭市的一名企业家，在当时身价数十亿，而后者……伊恩能找到的最新信息是一则出自布鲁德海文市警局的讣告。

 

> **2005年初，迪克马上就要年满18岁了。在布鲁斯的溺爱下，迪克长成了一个典型的美国青少年——优秀、出色却又十分叛逆。他跟布鲁斯因为大学志愿的问题大吵了一架，当夜就收拾好行李搬出了哥谭，去布鲁德海文念了警校。那是一座犯罪率高得吓人的城市，几乎可以与底特律齐名。**
> 
> **布鲁斯生气极了，同时又担心得要死。他有一个十分可爱的小毛病——当他处于生气又担忧的焦躁中时，他便格外热爱用花钱来转移自己的注意力。布鲁斯回到了他父母遇害的那条小巷，买下了那附近的一家剧院，打算把它改造成一所儿童图书馆。**
> 
> **3月底，布鲁斯去找剧院的负责人签订合同。那天，他特意选择了一辆十分低调的轿车代步。但很显然，对于成长在贫民窟里的小孩子们来说，那车还是有些过于显眼了。当布鲁斯带着签好的合同从剧院里走出来时，一个瘦弱不堪又脏兮兮的小男孩正在撬他的车胎。**
> 
> **这就是布鲁斯和他的第二个养子——杰森·陶德第一次相遇的情形。回溯后来所有悲剧的开端，一切也都要从布鲁斯收养了杰森说起。**
> 
>  

又一个养子……伊恩能看到的资料上显示布鲁斯·韦恩一共有过4个孩子，但配图上的合影除了韦恩本人只有3个年轻人，下面的标注分别是理查德·格雷森，提姆·德雷克-韦恩和达米安·韦恩，并没有杰森·陶德。“回溯后来所有悲剧的开端”……杰森身上发生了什么？

 

> **杰森是个……非常难以征服的孩子，这是布鲁斯的原话。**
> 
> **他绘声绘色地向我描述了他和杰森相遇的情景：杰森撬下了一只车胎，那轮胎几乎和他一样高，但他看起来轻车熟路。布鲁斯威胁杰森说要把他送去警察局，可是他完全不为所动。最后布鲁斯给了杰森20美元的小费，好让他帮自己把轮胎装回去。**
> 
> **布鲁斯把杰森领回了家，用他自己的话说——“一看到他我就知道非他不可了”。我和阿尔弗雷德都很喜欢这个孩子，黑头发，蓝眼睛，脏兮兮的外套也没法掩盖他身上桀骜不驯的气质，但同时我们又都担心迪克可能会对此颇有微词。不过事实上是我们多虑了，迪克听说了杰森的消息，特地请假从布鲁德海文跑了回来。两个孩子很快打成了一片，布鲁斯反而成了家里跟杰森最不对盘的那一个。他们父子俩热衷于用吵架来增进感情，杰森偶尔会口不择言说出一些难听的话，但我们都知道他只是有些缺乏安全感，其实他非常依赖布鲁斯。**
> 
> **杰森成长在街头，几乎没怎么上过学。但他非常聪明，我们把他送去私立学校读7年级的时候，他的成绩很快就成了班上最好的。布鲁斯在杰森面前表现得很平常，他总是告诉杰森不要骄傲，但私底下他恨不得把杰森写满A+的成绩单拿出来登报。我记得那阵子，布鲁斯几乎是逢人就要把杰森拉出来夸一遍。**
> 
> **布鲁斯后来一直固执地认为这就是灾祸到来的根源。他雇了好几个私家侦探在布鲁德海文保护迪克的人身安全，却自信地以为在自己的羽翼下，杰森一定可以平安长大。**
> 
> **2008年4月25日，布鲁斯收到了绑匪发来的挑衅。一个潜伏在哥谭的跨国恐怖组织因为布鲁斯拒绝了和他们的军火交易对他心生怨恨，借以绑架杰森来施加报复。布鲁斯和警方做了很多努力，甚至给绑匪承诺了一个天文数字，但对方没有再给出回复。两天以后，也就是4月27日，美国驻埃塞俄比亚大使馆打来了电话，向布鲁斯传达了绑匪已经撕票的噩耗……**
> 
> **我很自责，灾难降临时我正远在异国他乡进行一次外勤工作，如果那次我选择留下，也许我原本可以挽救杰森的生命。但当我回到大都会时，一切都已经太迟了。**
> 
> **我们在庄园匆匆地为杰森举办了一场私人葬礼，布鲁斯几近精神失常。警方和使馆那边没有再传来新的消息，我们都过了一阵浑浑噩噩的日子，希望能够用时间来抚平这些伤痛。暗地里，我一直在动用工作关系寻找绑架杰森的幕后黑手，可结果不尽如人意。布鲁斯没能走出来，他瞒着我们跟哥谭市的几个黑帮搭上了线，在黑市里发布了一条悬赏，用以寻找杀害杰森的凶手。**
> 
> **我曾就此事劝过布鲁斯几次，但他一意孤行，后来我也就任他而去了。但我们都没有想到的是，会有一个12岁的孩子也被牵扯到这个案子中来。**

  


伊恩查找了杰森·陶德的名字。筛选了几条关键词后，伊恩找到了记者日志中讲到的那个孩子。公元2008年，布鲁斯·韦恩的养子遇害的消息在各大报纸上疯传了几个星期，但一直没有提到任何有关绑匪的新闻。直到2029年，埃塞俄比亚国内发生了武装政变，时任埃塞俄比亚特别大使的费叶兹·司塞在狱中讲述了他和一个叫“小丑”的恐怖组织的过往，提到了他们曾经杀害了一个15岁青少年的劣迹。但关于这个恐怖组织的结构、首领身份等等，大使也没法给出更多的消息了。

这是一桩历史上的悬案……伊恩有些惋惜地撇了撇嘴。

 

> **这个12岁的孩子就是布鲁斯的第三个养子——提姆·德雷克。**
> 
> **提姆……他是个聪明得有些过头的孩子，“天才”这种词汇便是为他而生的。12岁时，他就已经是个非常出色黑客了。他把四处搜集来的资料打包发给了布鲁斯，并在后面附上了自己的分析与看法。**
> 
> **我们都不知道他是怎么设法接触到那些黑市中的信息的，但很显然当时他已经离真相很近很近了，这触怒了一些他根本惹不起的大人物。几名雇佣兵找上了提姆和他的父亲，提姆因为参加学校的社团活动晚归而逃过了一劫，但他的父亲杰克就没有那么好运了。**
> 
> **布鲁斯又一次感到了自责与愧疚。经历了杰森的惨剧，他不敢再轻易带孩子回家了。但提姆实在无处可去，我猜布鲁斯看到又一个黑头发蓝眼睛的男孩还是心软了，提姆最终留了下来，并正式冠上了“韦恩”这个姓氏。**
> 
> **提姆是个有些早熟的孩子，只有像布鲁斯这样的聪明人才能和他聊得来。布鲁斯发现了提姆在商业运作和企业管理上的天赋，有意地把他往这个方向培养，并计划在未来让他接手整个韦恩企业。**
> 
> **那年布鲁斯已经33岁，我们相识了整整8年，都是有责任、有担当的成熟大人了。我怀着一丝侥幸询问了他对于伴侣和孩子的计划与安排——**
> 
> **“你以为我为什么打算让提姆接手公司，难道你还指望我能给你生个孩子不成？”**
> 
> **布鲁斯这么回答了我。这也正是我想要的答案。**
> 
> **我们结束了多年的暧昧期，陷入了热恋，布鲁斯狂乱的内心也一度平静了下来。**
> 
> **他不再专注于寻找害死杰森的凶手，而是把目光放向了更长远的地方。在提姆高超的黑客技术的帮助下，他们一起建立了一个能够实时监控哥谭市犯罪动向的网络。迪克也分享了一些内部资源，那时他已经从警校毕业，在布鲁德海文市的警局工作。最后他们把这项技术无偿地分享给了哥谭警局。**
> 
> **我也重拾了有关蝙蝠侠故事的写作。在我那时的故事里，蝙蝠侠有了新一任的罗宾，最初的罗宾单飞去布鲁德海文做了夜翼，第二任的罗宾死而复生成为了红头罩。我还给他增添了一个正义联盟顾问的身份（事实上，他也的确是的），让他站在了超人的身边。我适时地伪造了一些照片和视频，使人们对我的故事深信不疑。**
> 
> **布鲁斯嘲笑了我，他认为我之所以在新闻行业内毫无建树，就是因为这个无厘头的故事分散了我太多的精力。但我根本不在乎，这是我表达爱他的方式。**
> 
> **我们的生活逐渐步入了正轨。2010年春天，我萌生了要与他组建家庭的想法。我花了几个月的时间去策划求婚过程——原谅我，我是个没怎么见过世面的小镇青年，生在大都市的布鲁斯会的花样比我多得多。但那年夏天，我在工作中遭遇了一场极度严重的事故，几乎没能再睁开双眼欣赏这个美丽的世界。**
> 
> **我从布鲁斯的生活中消失了整整一年，当我再度回到他身边时，我们只顾着沉浸在重逢的喜悦和激动之中。我们都没有料到，那时我们的世界离全面崩塌只有一线之隔。**

  
 

这一页最后的几行笔迹工整得过头了。伊恩看到有几个地方的墨水洇开了，字迹的主人似乎在谨慎地斟酌用词。他又抬头，去之前打开的那个网页上查看这个叫克拉克·肯特的记者的信息，但并没有找到关于这场严重事故的任何记载。

 

> **2011年秋天，我回到了自己日常的工作生活之中，头一次感到了凡人生命的可贵。**
> 
> **所有的同事和朋友们都对我的回归十分开心，布鲁斯也不例外。但我们之间产生了一些误会，也走了一些弯路，好在最后我们还是解开了心结，重归于好。我没有再花心思去追求那些华而不实的惊喜或典礼，我已经知道布鲁斯根本不在意这些，所以我直截了当地向他求了婚。**
> 
> **好吧，我得多说两句，这个误会的名字叫做达米安·韦恩。是的，你看到他的姓氏了，和他的三个哥哥们不一样，达米安是布鲁斯的血缘之亲。从布鲁斯的口中，我了解到了一些他和达米安母亲的过往。**
> 
> **1999年春天，布鲁斯正在英国攻读他工程学的硕士学位。他和一名叫塔利亚·奥·古的埃及女孩接受了同一位导师的指导，曾有过一阵短暂的恋情，但两人因为政治、宗教还有人生发展规划等种种现实因素，在毕业时和平分手了。回到美国后，布鲁斯一度和塔利亚还有过一些信件往来（那时我已经和布鲁斯相识），但对方从未提过自己已经怀孕。2000年5月，塔利亚写来最后一封信，说他们要举家搬去土耳其了，从此之后再无音信。从达米安带来的信件中布鲁斯才得知，塔利亚的父亲，也就是达米安的外祖父拉斯·奥·古，是埃及最大的恐怖组织——刺客联盟的领导人。拉斯看上了韦恩家族世代相传的声名与财富，在得知布鲁斯还没有亲生子之后，便要求塔利亚把达米安送来打感情牌。**
> 
> **我并不想因为布鲁斯和前女友留下的孩子吃醋，但一个出生成长在武装恐怖组织里的孩子……他刚到家时几乎就是个彻头彻尾的小恶魔——目中无人，狂妄自大，具有十足的暴力倾向，并以此为豪。他很会打架——不，更确切地说，是打斗……我还是头一次在现实生活中见到舞刀弄枪样样在行的小孩子。当时，除了天生就是孩子王的迪克还能和他说得上话以外，其他人都不敢去招惹他。提姆成了达米安最大的受害者，赌气从韦恩庄园搬了出去。**
> 
> **达米安总是强调自己不喜欢任何人，但我能感觉出来他尤其讨厌我。我们互相看不顺眼，但我又不能真的跟一个孩子较劲。偶然间，我偷看了达米安的日记……塔利亚从未向他隐瞒过他的生父是谁，达米安多年来一直关注着布鲁斯的各种新闻和动向，并期望着他的父母能重修旧好，再结连理。**
> 
> **那一刻，我突然感受到了肩上沉沉的担子，一种为人父母的压迫感真切地向我袭来。布鲁斯和我对此都十分感慨，我们花了很长时间调整自己，尽力用一个正常家庭的模式和氛围才把达米安培养成一个堪堪称得上是正常的少年（毕竟，很少有其他孩子能在11岁就掌握RPG火箭筒的拆卸和使用）。**

  
 

这可真是天下奇闻……伊恩十分怀疑这一段的真实性，《教父》里都没敢这么写呢，他的女儿艾玛今年也刚好11岁，至今还是个连网球拍都拎不起来的小公主。

从这里开始，字迹变得有些潦草，还能看出来记者在中间换过一次墨水。

 

> **2012年4月，我的文章获得了普利策新闻奖。布鲁斯又一次讽刺了我的文章标题，在我还没发表时候他就已经这么干了好多回了。**
> 
> **我很开心，自己多年的写作终于得到了认可。布鲁斯比我还要高兴100倍，他邀请了所有他能想得到的人，去参加5月份的普利策颁奖典礼。**
> 
> **6月份，经过了整整半年的筹划，布鲁斯送了我一份非常特别的礼物。我真不敢相信他是怎么瞒过我的眼睛和耳朵的……**
> 
> **他送了我一颗卫星。不是普通的信号基站，而是真的可以在上面喝茶聊天的那种空间站。如果你对正义联盟的历史有所了解，我可以告诉你，那颗卫星就是后来的瞭望塔。**
> 
> **他还公开成立了一个叫“蝙蝠侠群英会”的基金会，用以资助正义联盟和其他超级英雄们打击犯罪的终身事业。我很高兴他用了这个代号，这让我真切地感到布鲁斯是站在我背后支持我的。**
> 
> **世界在一步步变好。我们仿佛又回到了12年前在黎明弗吉尼亚号相遇的时候，两个充满激情的年轻人在一张窄床上争执了一夜，心中汹涌着改变世界的远大理想。**
> 
> **然而短短4个月之后，噩梦便降临了，并且一发而不可收拾。**

  


正义联盟这个词出现了好几次，伊恩有些好奇地去查了查它的历史。资料上并没有提到它到底是什么时候建立的，但伊恩找到了“瞭望塔”的图片。那是一颗明显已经被击毁的卫星，几乎看不出原貌了，但还能感受到它巨大的体积。

墨水又换了一次，字迹更潦草了。

 

> **2012年，传说中的世界末日，次贷危机席卷了整个美国。**
> 
> **各地的犯罪率都不断攀升，一个驻扎在布鲁德海文的新兴犯罪团伙陡然崛起，搅得全城不得安宁。他们自称“犯罪辛迪加”，仗着队伍里超能力者的存在，十分狂妄地向整个正义联盟发出了挑衅。**
> 
> **怎么才算是挑衅？杀掉正义联盟资助人的养子算吗？**
> 
> **看完我前面的叙述，你也应该猜到了。**
> 
> **2012年10月4日，犯罪辛迪加旁若无人地从警局绑架了迪克，把他的心脏和一枚足以毁掉整个城市的炸弹连接在一起，并开了一场面向全世界的直播。**
> 
> **迪克的正义感、同情心还有他在警校接受过的那些训练一起谋杀了他，他费了一些功夫夺下了看守手中的武器，然后赶在炸弹计时归零前自杀了。**
> 
> **我被超能力者困住了，没能赶去救他。布鲁斯在赶去他身边的路上，但也无能为力。**
> 
> **中间的过程都不重要，在此不再赘述，总之，犯罪辛迪加最后还是被正义联盟制服了。**
> 
> **我担心布鲁斯受到刺激会做出什么傻事，一直陪在他身边。但布鲁斯很坚强，他告诉我说，我们——我、阿尔弗雷德、提姆还有达米安就是他最坚实的后盾。一如他所说，布鲁斯没有向肮脏的地下世界妥协，他开始把公司的事务交给提姆去打理，自己全心全意地经营他“蝙蝠侠”的事业，基金会在他的运作下蒸蒸日上。**
> 
> **布鲁斯吸取了以前的教训，不敢再忽视对家里人人身安全的保障。我们悄悄地从布鲁斯父母留下的老宅搬了出去，找了一处十分僻静的房子生活。布鲁斯给提姆和达米安都安排的有贴身保镖，我也会在空闲时有意地关注他们的动向。布鲁斯甚至还主动开玩笑说，他一点也不担心达米安，毕竟，他所有的保镖里都没人能打得过达米安呢。**
> 
> **一语成谶，百密一疏。**
> 
> **达米安的母亲找上了门来。**

  
 

伊恩没能找到更多关于塔利亚·奥·古的任何资料。他非常怀疑“刺客联盟”这种组织是否真的存在。也许是记者们都喜欢在讲故事的时候用上一些难懂的隐喻？比如政坛或者名人团体什么的。

但资料上明明白白地写着布鲁斯·韦恩的四个孩子全部死于谋杀。

真是太可怜了……伊恩在心里叹息着。

 

> **2013年6月1日，塔利亚·奥·古来到了哥谭。达米安的外祖父已经死了，塔利亚打算接达米安回到刺客联盟，培养他做自己的继承人。**
> 
> **达米安拒绝了他母亲的要求。他爱他的父亲，他的家人。在我们这里他学会了作为一个普通人该怎么生活，再也不愿意回到他过去那疯狂、残酷的时光中去。**
> 
> **于是他们争斗了起来。**
> 
> **我猜达米安没有用全力，有哪个孩子会对自己的母亲下死手呢？**
> 
> **至于塔利亚……她刚刚从和她姐姐妮莎对于继承权的争夺中幸存下来，也许是神志尚未清明，又或许是怨恨布鲁斯从她身边夺走了她仅剩的亲人……我不愿意对已死之人评头品足，在我所接受的教育里，没有哪个母亲是会愿意亲手杀死自己的儿子的。总之，她可能没有控制好自己的力道，那把刀偏离了它应有的轨道。**
> 
> **达米安死后，布鲁斯崩溃了。**
> 
> **他把自己封闭了起来，除了群英会的日常运作，不再过问他身边的任何事。我劝不了他，提姆劝不了他，就连所向披靡的阿尔弗雷德这次也没了办法。**
> 
> **公司的多数事务都压在了提姆身上。董事会里的大部分人都对这块蛋糕虎视眈眈，想趁布鲁斯消沉的时候来分一杯羹。提姆不放心把公司交给其他人，很多工作都只能亲力亲为，不分昼夜地在韦恩塔加班加点。他已经到了该读大学的年纪，却很难再兼顾自己的学业。我曾劝他放下公司的事务重返校园，可他只是毫不在意地指出，以他的智商而言，晚几年再去修学位一样轻轻松松。他还非常严肃地告诉我，如果想把他从这些商业战争中拯救出来，当务之急就是让布鲁斯回到正轨。**
> 
> **我被他逗笑了。提姆是个早熟的孩子，我在之前提到过。他总是那么乖巧，贴心，从来都不需要我们额外的关注与照顾，在同龄人里永远具有领导者的风范。所以我犯了一个严重的错误，我以为他这次应该也能照顾好自己。**
> 
> **2013年9月14日，提姆照常在韦恩塔加班，他已经习惯这种日夜颠倒的生活很久了，久到足以被人摸出规律的地步。**
> 
> **我的注意力都在布鲁斯身上，没能听到他的呼喊。又或许他根本没来得及呼喊，谁知道呢，毕竟被人从43层楼扔下去到落地一共也用不了几秒。**
> 
> **至此，从2008年4月27日到2013年9月14日，5年4个月又18天，总计1966天间，布鲁斯·韦恩经历了他4位至亲的死亡。**
> 
> **我恨自己没有莎士比亚的功底，他真是“悲剧”二字在这世间最完美的体现。**

  
 

潦草的字迹到这儿就结束了，后面的字体又回到了最初工整、严谨的风格。

 

> **布鲁斯突然痊愈了。至少，看上去是这样的。**
> 
> **我们找到了把提姆推下韦恩塔的凶手，他不肯说自己为谁工作，只道东家是蝙蝠侠的敌人。**
> 
> **我开始后悔在13年前的那个春夏之交编造了“蝙蝠侠”这个人物和他的故事，也许把他写成小说，或是画成漫画是个不错的选择，但我不应该误导人们把他当成一个真实存在的超级英雄。**
> 
> **布鲁斯不这么想，他说蝙蝠侠是自己的精神支柱，是所有愿意为了打击犯罪、维护正义而献身的普通人的象征。**
> 
> **当时我并没能反应过来他这句话到底是什么意思，直到他穿上了一套真正的蝙蝠侠战甲，开着一辆真正的蝙蝠车，向蝙蝠侠群英会的敌人发起了反击。**
> 
> **那年布鲁斯已经38岁了，他留学时学的那些泰拳和武术早就被他忘光了，体能也大不如从前。他在手术台上躺了44个小时，在重症监护室待了7天7夜，中间医生向我下了3次病危通知书。**
> 
> **我几乎就要放弃了，但他挺了过来。我们都重获新生。**
> 
> **布鲁斯出院后，阿尔弗雷德才把生气表现在了脸上，并以辞职相要挟，禁止布鲁斯再做任何危险的活动。布鲁斯向我们请求了原谅，他说如果他不这样死命一搏，便一辈子也无法从蝙蝠侠失去罗宾们的阴影中走出来。**
> 
> **活生生的蝙蝠侠头一次高调地出现在了大众的视线中，再也没有人会怀疑他的真实性，人们终于意识到蝙蝠侠也是个会受伤的普通人。**
> 
> **他的努力奏效了。**
> 
> **渐渐地，无论是提醒商店老板店里有扒手，还是揭露学校中的那些贪污腐败，越来越多的普通人走上了打击身边犯罪的“第一线”。**
> 
> **也许对世界上存在的黑暗来说，这些努力都是九牛一毛，对于超级英雄们而言，有些抗争更是举手之劳。我也在开头说了，这会是一个无聊的故事。**
> 
> **看到这里，你可能会有些疑惑，布鲁斯·韦恩不过是一个人生充满惨剧的富二代罢了，在这个世界上用心去打击犯罪的人还有很多，为什么我单单要把他称作21世纪最伟大的人之一呢？**
> 
> **假设你对“超人”这个代号有所了解，也许你已经找到了一丝端倪。**
> 
> **如果你是在北极的一艘外星飞船里发现的这本日志，那你正站着的地方叫做“孤独堡垒”。它是一艘前哨探索飞船，来自我已经覆亡的家乡氪星。**
> 
> **我于1973年降落在地球，被堪萨斯州斯莫维尔镇的一对夫妇乔纳森和玛莎·肯特收养，我的氪星名字是卡尔-艾尔，地球名字你已经在封面上看到过了，但大多数人们更熟悉我作为正义联盟主席的代号，也就是超人。**
> 
> **事实上，在登上黎明弗吉尼亚号之前，超人的身份让我不得不一而再、再而三地去伤害身边的朋友，这令我苦恼不堪，那时我正相当认真地在考虑放弃这份无偿的义警事业。**
> 
> **我要说的是，与布鲁斯·韦恩的相遇是我人生中最惊喜的一件事。他是我见过的最善良、坚韧和强大的人类，如果没有布鲁斯·韦恩，也不会有超人和正义联盟后来所有的故事了。**
> 
> **那时人们总说我是21世纪最伟大的超级英雄，我希望这个名号还没有太过时。布鲁斯·韦恩是超人的灵魂伴侣，是超人背后最坚实的后盾，是超人坚定地想要让世界变得更美好的最大动力。我认为，这样的人当然担得起“21世纪最伟大的人之一”这样的称呼。**
> 
> **这就是我想讲述的，布鲁斯·韦恩与蝙蝠侠的故事。**

  
 

工整的笔迹到此为止，伊恩迫不及待地去找了更多关于“超人”的资料。

2010年，一个叫“毁灭日”的怪物在大都会与超人进行了一场规模巨大的打斗，最后两人同归于尽……自此超人沉寂了一整年的时间，在2011年夏天，有人在一次火灾中再次目睹了超人的身影。

也许他应该把这本日志交给文物局保管，伊恩想，他在学校的时候真应该好好学学历史的。

后面还有一页，是换了圆珠笔写的，伊恩决定把它看完。

 

> **2025年3月，阿尔弗雷德寿终正寝，在我和布鲁斯的陪伴下离开了人世。**
> 
> **布鲁斯的鬓角已经生出了些许白发，而我的相貌一如15年前一般年轻。我们开始认真地探讨有关我们两人之间年龄和寿命的问题。布鲁斯说他想去我的家乡看看，虽然氪星已经灭亡了，但那毕竟是我出生，是我亲生父母曾经生活过的地方。**
> 
> **我觉得这是个不错的主意，我们也计划今年就离开地球。离开之前，我擅自帮布鲁斯做了一个重要的决定，这是一个会影响他接下来全部人生的决定，希望他不要因此而生气。虽然我认为我直说他也是会答应的，但就目前而言，我没有勇气承担他说出拒绝的后果。**
> 
> **我骗他说那是葡萄味的苏打水，他毫不怀疑地全部喝完了。**
> 
> **所以，我返回了孤独堡垒，在原本的日志后面添上了这一段话。**
> 
> **我相信有一天，布鲁斯也会像我一样，亲自去书写属于他自己的传奇。**
> 
> **你忠实的  超人/克拉克·肯特**

  


看见落款，伊恩霎时明白整个故事到此就结束了。他有些没弄明白这最后一段是什么意思，但他决定以后再仔细去研究。这不是一个太好的故事，伊恩想，也许他得自己删改一下才能讲给艾玛听。

当他准备合上本子时，一张折叠了的纸片从中掉了出来。

伊恩把纸片捡了起来，小心地展开。开头写了几个奇怪的符号又被划掉，后面跟着一串有些歪歪扭扭的字迹。

 

> **给看到这里的人：**
> 
> **感谢你的耐心，我父亲说起废话来可真是一点没变。**
> 
> **我写下这段话的时候是地球公历的2307年，父亲突然支使我回到地球，让我从孤独堡垒里拿一件当初他忘记带走的东西回去。这东西是什么不重要，总之，我也看到了这本笔记。**
> 
> **其实我有些犹豫要不要把它带走，因为我的另一位父亲，也就是文中提到的布鲁斯·韦恩，不会喜欢这个故事的。他一直有些抗拒自己过去的历史，我想他可能并没有完全从这段伤痛中走出来。但我最终还是打算尊重这本日志主人的决定。**
> 
> **父亲们从未跟我讲过我在地球还曾经有过4个兄弟，这下我得回去好好问问他们才行。是的，你没看错，我的两位家长都还活着。那杯葡萄味的苏打水我猜应该是永恒配方，字面意义上的。不过你不用打它的主意了，父亲说过，那药剂仅此一支，再无存货。**
> 
> **总说父亲怕你分不清……**
> 
> **克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩离开地球后回到了原本氪星所在的位置，又去往宇宙各处流浪。他们遇到了管理那个扇区的绿灯侠，并从她口中得知了新氪星的坐标。氪星并没有完全灭亡，新氪星的首领是克拉克的叔父，上面还生活着数十万的氪星人。于是他们留下了，并且在氪星中枢宝典的帮助下有了我。**
> 
> **克拉克依旧在进行着他超人的事业，范围从星球扩大到了星系。布鲁斯·韦恩运作了一个宇宙情报网，并沿用了蝙蝠侠这个代号。**
> 
> **如果地球的科技已经足够发达，我代表氪星欢迎你到M31星系来。**
> 
> **在这里，你能了解到我两位父亲更详细的过去与更伟大的故事。**
> 
> **在这里，超人和蝙蝠侠的传奇仍在继续。**
> 
> **你的半个地球老乡  玛莎·韦恩-艾尔**


End file.
